


一日禅

by salansama



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 银老板突然变小了
Relationships: 银博 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	一日禅

银灰在一片昏暗的罗德岛宿舍内醒来，原木色的家具在壁炉将熄的火光中显得昏沉而又温暖。他眨了眨眼，脑海中的混沌逐渐散去，与一边鸟架上的丹增对视了半分钟，然后发现好像哪里不太对。

“哥哥？”门被轻轻推开，崖心的声音伴随着脚步传入屋内，“哥……呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

刚刚清醒的银灰被妹妹尖锐的叫喊震得有些头脑发木。他还没有理清现在的情况就听见外面传来一片急促慌乱的脚步声。宿舍门被人大力推开甚至撞到了墙面，但没人在意这个，银灰看着一圈盯着自己目瞪口呆的干员，缓缓低下头，看见自己缩水到还没往日一半大，稚嫩圆润的手掌。

“哇哦，这可真是……”被匆匆叫来的华法林对着变成幼儿体型还不到一米高的银灰发出了意味不明的赞叹。讯使微不可查的将银灰抱紧了些许，医疗室的椅子从未这样让他如坐针毡过，但他还是强压下内心的忐忑看着华法林在一堆仪器中穿来穿去做着各种他叫不出来名字的检查。丹增似乎对突然变小的主人有些疑惑，绕着银灰飞了几圈没找到停留的地方后乖乖站在了旁边的柜子顶上。

“并没有被感染的迹象，”华法林捏了一沓报告单翻看，“不过突然回复成幼年形态这种事情本来也与源石病无关吧，至少我从没听说有过这样的病例。不，哪怕与源石病无关，这种情况应该也是首度出现。真的不是传说中的魔法之类吗？”

“我并没有什么特殊的感觉，”银灰拍了拍讯使的手臂让他放松，现在他已经逐步适应了变小后的身体，只是变得稚嫩许多的嗓音还让他有些拿捏不定该使用什么语气。“无论是剑技还是源石技艺都可以正常使用，也没有不舒服的地方。”

“不过这种样子的哥哥除了照片我还是第一次见到啊。”崖心好奇的围在旁边转来转去，不时伸手试图触摸兄长并没有随着体型缩小而变小很多的尾巴。变小了几十岁的银灰换掉了沉重严谨的西装大衣，整个人被轻薄柔软的棉质衣物包裹着，这也是他们临时能找到的仅有的儿童服装。原本刀刻斧凿般的骨骼被包裹在幼儿柔软幼嫩的皮肉中，虽然神情和语调并未改变但就是让人觉得可爱到足以被融化。

他们希瓦艾什家族的基因果然优越，尝试了数次终于偷偷揉到幼兽尾巴毛的崖心在内心为先祖们大声喝彩。

“博士。”角峰的声音从医疗室门口传来。屋内的干员们一同扭过头，看到的便是青年大步走近的身影。

“盟友，”银灰从讯使怀里跳到地上，抬起头用崭新的视角看向已经变得熟稔的博士，“一日未见你竟然长高许多。”

“……不要开玩笑了，”青年环视一圈叹了口气，蹲下身与银灰平视，“虽不知道原因，但让您在罗德岛遇见这种事情我很抱歉，我们会努力让您恢复的。”

“并不需要如此客气，”银灰眨了眨眼，不同于往日狭长锐利的眉眼，圆滚滚的灰眸仿佛落了薄雪的山巅，而长居高位养成的风度与他此时的一脸稚气又结合成一种充满反差的可爱，“我的状态并不会影响喀兰贸易与罗德岛的盟约。”

“可是让盟友在罗德岛遇到意外是所有干员的失职，”博士轻轻伸出手，手掌向上，“请接收我们诚挚的歉意。”

“啊，既然如此，”银灰的脸上绽开成熟版的他从未露出过的笑容，似乎一举一动都透露出幼兽的绵软无害。他将小小的手搭上青年手心，“我接受这份歉意。”

虽然被变成小孩的本人明确表示了不予追究，但罗德岛的诸位却不能就此坐视不理等着事情自然回归正轨，毕竟谁也说不清银灰什么时候能恢复又或者是否还会恢复。身兼谢拉格议会成员与喀兰贸易董事长之职，银灰并不能完全以个人意愿来决定与其他势力的往来。变成小孩这点就足以让他的地位与安全岌岌可危，自银灰醒来后一直守在身边寸步不离的讯使和角峰就足以看出事情的严重性。

“无论出于盟约精神或者单纯的对待客人，我想罗德岛的众位一定会帮忙解决这个小问题。”对于博士的询问银灰倒是毫不隐瞒，“况且现在也没有什么不方便的地方，反而会有一些独特的体验。”他笑眯眯地看向记录比对各项指标的青年，耷拉着腿坐在凳子上捧着热可可小口啜饮。银灰垂下眼帘，余光却瞥向通道拐角，那里露出一缕没藏好的，他分外熟悉的白色长卷发。

大概是与本人之前的形象反差太大，时不时会有干员找借口来医疗室门口晃晃，甚至能够分辨出门外有小小的吸气声和“好可爱”的窃窃私语。银灰对此毫无反应，似乎那些人谈论的目标并不是他一般，反倒是博士被她们搞得有些哭笑不得，手下的动作不由得又快了几分。

“我大概明白了。”经过了反复的测试与研究，博士如释重负的揉了揉太阳穴。“现在源石技艺被广泛运用，即使并没有被源石病感染的人依然会受到些许影响。再加上谢拉格是天灾无法到达之地，所以出身谢拉格的人对于源石的辐射会较为敏锐。昨天银灰干员带队突袭了整合运动的一处据点，那里正在进行新型源石机械的研究，本身就不稳定的实验机在搬运中发生了损坏和泄露，种种情况叠加之后诱发了身体的改变。”

“如今实验机已经损坏并进行了无害化处理，银灰干员只要静静等待叠加的源石能量散去，身体就会恢复原状了。”青年将印满各项指标如同天书一般的表单递给银灰，“短则数小时，长则两三天。”

“我就知道选择博士作为盟友没错，”银灰接过来看了一眼便放到旁边的桌上，毛茸蓬松的尾巴愉悦地在身后打着弯，“不管是学识还是人品都如此可靠。”

“您谬赞了。”青年谦逊地回答，忍了又忍才抑制住揉一揉那头柔软的白色卷毛的冲动。不管怎么说，对于成年人这么做也未免有些失礼了。

银灰却似乎看穿了博士的想法，主动将尾巴卷上他的手腕，像是握手一般的摇了摇。绵软温热的触感磨蹭着手腕上薄薄的骨骼皮肤，面对着青年突然涨红的脸，看起来只有三四岁的菲林人露出了貌似天真的笑容。

“博士！”这时外面杰西卡的声音突然伴着急匆匆的脚步传进来，“紧，紧急行动！”

原则上来说，无论是博士还是杜宾教官都不想让尚处幼年形态的银灰加入行动队，但因为整合运动的肆意作乱，罗德岛已经派出了三个小队出门执行任务正处于干员较为紧缺的状态。而根据目前的情报来看，此次他们面对的敌人中会有较为强大的对手，因而他们也无法拒绝银灰加入编队一同前往的要求。

“无需担心，”身高虽然缩水但气势丝毫未减的喀兰贸易总裁伸出比手臂更长的尾巴在博士胳膊上拍了拍，“我对你的指挥和自己的能力有充足信任，而我觉得你不会辜负它。”

完全跟从博士的指挥对于银灰来说也是新奇的体验。往常行动时傲人的身高足以支撑他观察整个战场，并在内心将自己的判断与博士的不同之处记下，在战斗后的复盘中反复进行比对。现在他被干员们簇拥在中间，视野内只有一件件熟悉的装备，甚至分辨不出敌人行进的方向和数量，只能按照博士的指示一板一眼的行动着。

但这样似乎也不错。相信着某个人，将一切托付给某个人，不用思考，只要跟着他的话语和脚步，就能获得胜利。循着博士的声音跳上角峰肩头的银灰看着面前汹涌而来的源石兽，露出了兴奋的表情。

就这么一次也好，可以让他除了战斗，什么都不去想。然后刻下珍贵的，永远铭记的回忆。

“博士，”讯使将怀中已经沉沉睡去的银灰递给青年，放轻了声音，“我们要打扫战场，就麻烦您先照顾一下老板啦。”

坐在一边休息的青年点了点头，小心地接过蜷成一团的幼小身体。虽然无论是武力还是源石技艺幼年版的银灰都依然能够纯熟运用，但幼儿有限的体力还是对他造成了不少困扰。小小的身体温暖而柔软，在夹杂着硝烟与尘沙的风中似乎能给人的心灵也带来抚慰。看着各自忙碌的干员们，青年轻轻地将嘴唇覆盖在了白色的头发上。

果然与他想象的一样柔软。

站在角峰肩膀挥舞着手杖，毛发被刀气席卷疯狂飞舞的小小孩童在博士的视野里留下了鲜明而又浓重的影像。如果，他是说如果，有一天自己的记忆再度产生缺失，那么忘却这个场景将会是他所能想到的最大遗憾吧。

end


End file.
